Lake Landing
by The Fragile Capricorn
Summary: Rook Barkwater tries to tell Magda how he feels about her just before their final flight over the Great Lake. Rook x Magda.


**Lake Landing  
**_Rook and Magda_

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER: **No, I do no own the Edge Chronicles, Rook, Magda or any other name, location and whatnot here unless stated.

* * *

Rook eyed the place expectantly. The moon was already high above the lake, the surface reflecting its brilliant sheen. He sighed. Lake Landing had been an excellent home to him for the past couple of months, and the time spent there was priceless. It was there that he learned how to carve, to varnish and to fly his own skycraft, the _Stormhornet. _Rook sighed. The vast expanse of lake water over which the moon shed its light on was the very same lake over which a real stormhornet flew over one night, many moons ago, and inspired Rook to make his handsome craft.

He looked around. He had waited for so long already, and worries were running his mind. Did she forget to come? Did she not receive the note he sent her? Or had she decided not to come at all and let Rook wait in vain for her? Rook shook his head. No, he didn't want to get worried over things like these. Things that aren't even factual, and are only fragments of his imagination. Maybe she was just that late.

Rook felt defeated, and decided to return back to his quarters and pack up for the next day's journey, when footsteps fell on the thick, sturdy, wooden boards on which stood the very building that sheltered librarian knights. His eyes widened, and his smile reached from ear to ear. There she was, grinning and pleased to see him, wearing only the finest clothes a librarian knight could wear. Magda's eyes twinkled in the partial darkness.

"Good evening, Rook."

"Good evening, Magda."

They both sat down on the edge of the wooden platform, legs dangling over the Great Lake.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Erm, well..." _Say something, _he told himself. He _knew _he was prepared. He knew exactly what to say to her, but all of it came crashing down, and he was left speechless. But he _had _to say something. Anything, just to start the conversation.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" He started. Rook was thankful for the darkness that covered him, because his cheeks and ears started to redden.

"Yes. The moon's really beautiful tonight."

"I agree." Rook felt like punching and slapping himself. That wasn't a very good start. He paused, let the crickets break the silence, watched Magda as she gazed at the moon, and finally, collected his senses. "Magda, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Rook?"

"Well, err... We've known each other for so long, and spent so many times together as students here in Lake Landing. You helped me so much especially when Stob felt that he was superior to me (at this, Magda giggled lightly), and gave me words of encouragement. I... I just wanted to thank you so."

"Oh, Rook." She reached out and held Rook's cold hand. This made him shudder with delight and nervousness. "I did what I could do. That's what friends are for, right?"

Rook nodded, and cleared his throat. The night was so beautiful. The perfect time to let out his confession to Magda. But he was afraid. What if she didn't feel the same way? Will it hinder their friendship? Will she ignore him completely?

"Rook?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I needed to tell you, too."

His heart beat faster. What could it be that she wanted to tell him?

"You've been a great friend," she started. "I thought you were just so weak and unused to these kinds of environment, I felt obliged to lend a helping hand. But you were capable of being strong, and you were able to impress me so. I just wanted you to know how glad I am to be going through all of this with a great friend like you."

Rook smiled. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but it was all right. At least Magda thought of him positively. But thanking Magda wasn't his _real _motive that night. He wanted so badly to tell her what he felt about her.

"Magda, tonight's the final night we spend here in Lake Landing." Magda nodded. "Tomorrow, we'll be going off on our separate treatise voyages, and may not see each other again for a long time."

She just listened to him intently.

"Umm, I wanted to tell you some _other _thing, Magda. Something I've had no courage to tell you for a long time. Magda, we've spent so much time here, and over the course of a few months, I felt like I matured. Grew older. And I know this is so. Magda, listen to me. I wanted to tell you that... that..."

Magda raised an eyebrow. "What, Rook?"

"You've grown on me, Magda, and I'd like it if you knew that I appreciate you, and I l-"

At that very moment, another set of footsteps thumped on the floor. Both of them turned around, startled. Appearing through the darkness was the unmistakable figure of Varis Lodd, approaching them.

"It's time for the final flight over the Great Lake, you too. Save that conversation for later and we'll go on with your flying."

Magda smiled at Rook. "Let's talk later, okay?"

He just nodded, quite disappointed of Varis' timing. Nevertheless, he went on with the final flight. It didn't end right, though, since he never had a chance to talk to Magda that night again.

* * *

_**A/N:** First ever Edge Chronicles fanfic, featuring Rook Barkwater and Magda Burlix. I've not a lot to say around here right now, so I'd ask for you to just tell me what you think about the fic._


End file.
